Zivatar
by Arandell
Summary: Sorry, only polish :C Lata trzydzieste XX wieku. Napięcie w Europie rośnie, I wojna nie rozwiązała wszystkich konfliktów i widmo kolejnej jest coraz bardziej realne. Ciemne, burzowe chmury zawisły również nad Budapesztem i to w sensie zdecydowanie nie metaforycznym. Jedyne o czym marzy personifikacja Królestwa Węgier, w ten ponury dzień, to suche mieszkanie i kubek gorącej herbaty.


„**Zivatar" **

Pogoda była doprawdy okropna. Już od kilku godzin ciemne chmury zbierały się nad miastem, sprawiając, że nagrzane od słońca powietrze stało się jeszcze cięższe.

W końcu spadł deszcz.  
Biegnąc przez puste uliczki Budapesztu miała wrażenie, że ktoś próbuje wylać na nią wiadra wody. Parasol ledwo dawał sobie radę z taką ulewą, dlatego Erzsébet pędziła tak szybko, jak pozwalały jej na to buty na obcasie i spódnica. Od rana szef nie dawał jej wytchnienia i gdy tylko uporała się ze swoją pracą uparła się by iść do domu, pomimo zbliżającej się burzy. Pech. Liczyła, że dobiegnie do celu zanim rozpada się na dobre. Deszcz złapał ją dosłownie przed chwilą i gdyby nie parasolka którą zabrała z biura, przemokłaby do suchej nitki w mgnieniu oka.

Uliczka była stroma i ciemna. Nic w tym dziwnego, zbliżała się godzina osiemnasta, a ciężkie, grafitowe, chmury wisiały nad miastem i zalewały go strumieniami wody. Deszczówka spływała po dachach domów i bulgotała w rynnach, płynęła po chodnikach i zalewała ulice aby trafić na kratki kanalizacyjne, które ledwo dawały sobie radę z jej odprowadzeniem, do ciągnących się pod miastem kanałów.

Ktoś minął ją w pośpiechu.

Mężczyzna odziany w szary płaszcz, pędził gdzieś osłaniając się od deszczu parasolem. Nie mogła zobaczyć jego twarzy, mimo to stwierdziła, że miał więcej niż czterdzieści lat. Ot, zwykły mieszkaniec Budapesztu, podobnie jak ona, uciekający przed ulewą.

Popędziła dalej, coraz bardziej przeklinając pomysł ubrania obcasów.

Furtka skrzypnęła przeraźliwie, jakby zaskoczona obecnością kogokolwiek w taką pogodę. Erzsébet zatrzasnęła ją i kilkoma szybkimi krokami pokonała odległość między bramką a niedużą werandą kamienicy. Daszek nad drzwiami nie dawał dużo większej ochrony niż parasol, jednakże sprawiał, iż ten drugi chwilowo potrzebny nie był. Złożyła więc go, oparła o drzwi i rozpoczęła poszukiwanie kluczy. Jak wiadomo, kobieca torebka jest po to by wszystko w niej było, lecz nie po to, żeby cokolwiek znaleźć. Personifikacja Królestwa Węgier nie była wyjątkiem w regule.

Zdrętwiałymi z zimna dłońmi przerzucała wszystkie niepotrzebne w tej chwili przedmioty, obiecując sobie w duchu, że jak już wejdzie do środka to zrobi porządek w torebce.

Pomadka, portfel, puderniczka, chusteczka, klucze...

CHWILA!

Błyskawicznie schwyciła brzęczące przedmioty, wywlokła je mimo oporowi, na zewnątrz i odszukawszy właściwy klucz, wcisnęła go do zamka.

Zgrzytnęło, skrzypnęło i drzwi puściły. Parasol zsunął się po gładkim drewnie i z głuchym łoskotem uderzył o podłogę.

Podniosła go, po czym weszła na równie szary i smutny jak dzisiejsze niebo, korytarz. Drzwi zamknęły się z trzaskiem, a zamek ponownie zgrzytnął. Obcasy zastukały rytmicznie na drewnianej podłodze kiedy zmierzała w kierunku schodów.

Kamienica w której mieszkała od czasu rozpadu Austro-Węgier można było określić mianem zadbanej. Wyłożone tapetą ściany, może tylko w nieco smutnym kolorze, czysta, chociaż czasem skrzypiąca podłoga. Kamienne schody, nieduże, przysłonięte ręcznie robionymi zazdrostkami, okna w których stały skrzyneczki z kwiatami. Niestety, w chwili obecnej nie działało oświetlenie, jakby trzymało sztamę z pogodą.

Wspinając się na drugie piętro, po pogrążonych w ciemnościach schodach, zatrzymała się przy jednym z takich okienek i wyjrzała na zewnątrz.

Ciężkie burzowe chmury wisiały nad Budapesztem i nie miały najmniejszego zamiaru odejść. Strumienie wody w postaci ulewnego deszczu zalewały miasto. Wszystko tonęło w szarości.

Błysnęło.

Erzsébet podskoczyła, spłoszona nagłym uderzeniem pioruna. Na ułamek sekundy pomieszczenie wypełniło oślepiające białe światło. Chwilę później rozległ się huk, towarzyszący wyładowaniom. Odwróciła się od okna i wspięła po kilku stopniach. Obcasy zastukały o kamień, zdradzając w ciemnościach jej obecność. Zresztą, cisza panująca w całym budynku sprawiała wrażenie, jakby był opuszczony.  
I tylko deszcz stukał w szyby.  
Stanęła przed drzwiami swojego mieszkania. Wyszukała klucz, wsunęła go w zamek i przekręciła. Tym razem mechanizm tylko cicho westchnął i poddał się jej woli. Nacisnęła klamkę i weszła do ciemnego przedpokoju. Odłożyła parasol do kąta, ze stóp zsunęła niewygodne buty. Torebka wylądowała na szafeczce w której trzymała obuwie, zaś płaszczyk zawisł na wieszaku.  
Odetchnęła.  
Była teraz sama. Z dala od wymagającego szefa, z dala od swoich ludzi, z dala od całego świata. Odgrodzona od wszystkiego dzięki czterem ścianom mieszkania. Towarzyszył jej tylko cichy stukot deszczu, który, miała wrażenie, za cel obrał sobie przebicie się przez dach budynku, do mieszkania. Do niej.  
Weszła do saloniku.  
Błysnęło.  
W fotelu ktoś siedział. Omal nie krzyknęła.  
Zanim do jej uszu dotarł grzmot, stała już w dobrze oświetlonym salonie z pistoletem wycelowanym w głowę przybysza.  
Niespodziewany gość nie drgnął nawet o milimetr, siedział tak jak wcześniej, podpierając głowę ręką wspartą o podłokietnik fotela i uśmiechając się złośliwie.  
- Tak się wita gości w twoim domu? - zapytał.  
Erzsébet opuściła broń.  
- A, to tylko ty... - odpowiedziała, chowając pistolet do kabury ukrytej pod eleganckim żakietem. Odwróciła twarz, rozglądając się po pokoju. Wszystko było na swoim miejscu.  
- Tylko ja, albo aż ja! - poprawił, a uśmiech nie znikał z jego twarzy.  
Spojrzała na niego. Jeszcze kilka lat temu zignorowane jego osoby spowodowało by co najmniej irytację a teraz jedynie krzywy uśmiech i niezrozumiałą odzywkę. Dorósł, dojrzał na tyle by nie przejmować się takimi detalami? A może był na tyle pewny siebie i swoich możliwości?  
Kolejna rzecz która rzuciła się jej w oczy to granatowy mundur w który był ubrany. A przecież nie trwała żadna wojna. Chociaż doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę, że dużo nie brakuje do wybuchu kolejnej. Anschluss Austrii było tego oznaką. To właśnie wydarzenie martwiło Erzsébet. Szef Niemiec i jednocześnie Prus, bardzo nie podobał się kobiecie. Osobiście była zmęczona po ostatnich walkach dlatego wizja kolejnych nie należała do najprzyjemniejszych.  
- Czego chcesz? - zaczęła oschle.  
Wyprostował się, jakby wiedział, że jego wizyta zostanie źle przyjęta.  
- Może trochę uprzejmości dla starego kumpla? - zapytał, a jego głos zdradzał kpinę zawartą w tych słowach.  
Błysnęło.  
Tym razem nie zrobiło to na Erzsébet wrażenia. Zapalona lampa, nieduży, lecz przytulny salon i tylko ten nieproszony gość psuł efekt.  
- Co cię do mnie sprowadza? - uśmiechnęła się najładniej jak potrafiła, chociaż najchętniej by złapała mężczyznę za ten głupi siwy łeb i...  
Roześmiał się.  
- Tak lepiej – odpowiedział.  
Skrzywiła się.  
Rozważała też ponowne sięgnięcie do kabury i przestrzelenie kolana mężczyzny. Albo dwóch. I barku, dłoni, jelit aż w końcu głowy. Tylko, że to nie miało to najmniejszego sensu. Był personifikacją państwa, podobnie jak ona. Jedyne co by osiągnęła to zakrwawiony fotel, oraz poturbowane i całkowicie żywe ciało.

No i zepsucie relacji Budapeszt – Berlin. Jak już wcześniej wspominała, ochoty na kolejną wojnę nie miała. Węgrzy byli walecznym narodem i wierzyła, że jej ludzie dadzą sobie radę, jednak wolała nie wywoływać kłótni. Nie teraz.

- Nadal nie wiem czemu zawdzięczam twoją wizytę – stwierdziła przechodząc przez salon i zatrzymując się przy oknie.

Wciąż padało.

- Chciałem sprawdzić jak się trzymasz po rozwodzie – usłyszała w odpowiedzi.

Zacisnęła dłoń w pięść. Może jednak to kolano?

Ponownie wstrzymała się myślą o konsekwencjach. Niegdyś wdanie się w bójkę z tym mężczyzną nie było dla niej żadnym problemem. Tak było podczas ich pierwszego spotkania, podczas kolejnego i jeszcze następnego. Niemal za każdym razem, czy to w czasach pokoju czy wojny. I nie trzeba było być jasnowidzem, żeby domyślić się, że dziś też do tego dojdzie.

Powoli odwróciła się w jego kierunku.

- To chyba o jakieś dwadzieścia lat za późno. - Powiedziała jakby z wyrzutem. Słowa padły same, jakby bez udziału woli, tak, że sama była zaskoczona, że je słyszy. Mimo to, doskonale wiedziała, że trafnie podsumowują to co wtedy czuła, oraz to co czuje teraz.

Samotność.

Przez te dwadzieścia lat, po upadku Austro-Węgier, po jej rozwodzie, nikt nie zainteresował się jak czuje się ona. A i ona nie uskarżała się, powtarzając sobie, że musi być silna. Dla swoich ludzi, dla siebie.

A teraz, po dwudziestu latach, gdy już nauczyła się żyć sama, pojawia się w jej mieszkaniu taki kretyn i psuje wszystko.

Prawe czy lewe kolano?

- Lepiej późno niż wcale – odpowiedział, prostując się. Czerwone, przywodzące na myśl krew, oczy obserwowały ją z uwagą.

Co tak naprawdę kierowało tym mężczyzną? Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, jak wyglądały ich relacje i przychodząc tu ryzykował uszczerbkiem na zdrowiu.

Tylko szaleniec wchodzi do jaskini lwa.

W jego oczach czaiło się coś szalonego, coś co z pewnością przeraziło by zwyczajnego człowieka.

Ona była lwem.

Nie obawiała się szaleńca, wierząc w swoją siłę i autorytet. Była, bowiem, od lat otoczona różnego rodzaju wariatami. Szkodliwi mniej lub więcej, przyzwyczaiła się do nich, choć czasami zdecydowanie miała ich dość. Jego również. Od momentu gdy tylko ujrzała go w swoim salonie. Osoba Prus była bardzo męcząca.

- Dziękuję za taką troskę – znów spojrzała w stronę okna.

Deszcz.

- Ależ nie musisz dziękować.

Zmierzyła go wzrokiem, którego nie powstydziłby się bazyliszek.

- Przyszedłeś się ze mnie pośmiać, czy może masz jakiś konkretniejszy powód?

Nie odpowiedział.

- Bo jeśli nie masz nic ciekawego do powiedzenia, to obawiam się, że zaraz pozwiedzasz sobie Budapeszt. W towarzystwie ulewy.

Zaśmiał się.

- Zabawna jesteś – odpowiedział.

- Za chwilę przestanie ci być do śmiechu. - Odrzekła.

Niech będzie prawe.

- W ogóle jak tu wszedłeś? Przecież...

Wstał z fotela.

- Dozorczyni miała zapasowe klucze – sięgnął do kieszeni i wyciągnął nieduży srebrny kluczyk. Erzsébet z trudem powstrzymała się, by nie doskoczyć i nie wyrwać mu z dłoni przedmiotu. Nie, nie da się sprowokować.

- Jakim cudem, ona...

- To nie było trudne, dla zagilbistego mnie! - wyszczerzył się, zadowolony z siebie – To co, chcesz go z powrotem czy mogę sobie zatrzymać? Powiedzmy, że w ramach pamiątki z wycieczki do Budapesztu...

Myśl, że Prusy mógłby być w posiadaniu klucza od jej mieszkania, sprawiła, że kompletnie zapomniała o prowokacji, jak również o pistolecie na jej pasie. W kilku szybkich krokach podeszła do mężczyzny i sięgnęła po klucz.

Odsunął dłoń, tak by nie mogą go dostać.

Spiorunowała go wzrokiem. Uśmiechnął się szeroko.

Od dawna wiedziała, że to idiota, którego ulubionym zajęciem było denerwowanie innych. W szczególności upatrzył sobie Rodericha, a co z tym idzie irytował również ją. Przez te wszystkie lata unii Austro-Węgierskiej nie raz oberwało się albinosowi. A teraz najwyraźniej prosił się o więcej.

- Oddaj – syknęła groźnie.

- Poproś! - odpowiedział a ona tylko cudem powstrzymała się by mu nie przyłożyć.

- Jeśli chcesz wyjść stąd w jednym kawałku, oddaj klucz – zagroziła, po czym błyskawicznie dobyła pistoletu.

Roześmiał się i oddał przedmiot.

- I tak byś tego nie zrobiła. - Stwierdził wzruszając ramionami, kiedy już schowała broń.

- Skąd ta pewność? - zapytała, chowając jednocześnie klucz do kieszeni żakietu.

Jutro zleci wymianę zamka.

- Bo to bez sensu – odpowiedział.

Milczała, ale w duchu musiała przyznać mu częściową rację. Zabić by go nie zabiła, choć czasami miała na to olbrzymią ochotę. Tak jakoś nazbierało się tego przez te siedem wieków.

Kilkukrotne naciśnięcie spustu z pewnością rozładowało by nagromadzone w niej napięcie.

- Odstresowałabym się – powiedziała w końcu.

Przez jego twarz przemknął wyraz zaniepokojenia.

Uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie.

Czyli jednak się bał.

Chociaż sama przed sobą by się nie przyznała, wolała tamtego nadętego i głupiego Prusaka od tego pewnego siebie wyrachowanego i bezczelnego, którego miała okazję ujrzeć. Teraz widząc wahanie na jego twarzy, odczuła ulgę.

Pod maską drania, dostrzegła osobę którą znała od wieków.

- Jednakże zapaskudziłbyś mi salon a zaschnięta krew ciężko schodzi. - uśmiechnęła się szerzej – Napijesz się czegoś?

Teraz on milczał przez chwilę, jakby analizując jej wypowiedź.

- Ach, rozumiem! - przyklasnął – Czyściej będzie mnie otruć, tak?

- Jasne, a później będę taszczyć zwłoki – odwarknęła – Nie, mimo wszystko jestem już dziś zmęczona.

- Rozumiem – odrzekł – W takim razie się skuszę. Co mi zaproponujesz?  
Opuszczenie tego domostwa w trybie szybszym niż natychmiastowy! Pomyślała, lecz nie powiedziała tego głośno. Zastanowiła się przez chwilę.

- Mam herbatę - stwierdziła nagle. Teraz gdy to przyszło jej do głowy, uświadomiła sobie jak bardzo zmarzła idąc w deszczu. Ciepły napar byłby bardzo dobrym pomysłem. Gdyby nie Gilbert zapewne zrobiłaby go już szybciej. Ten jednak wtargnął do jej domu, czym wytrącił ją z równowagi. Teraz przypomniała sobie i pomimo chęci pozbycia się nieproszonego gościa, zaproponowała mu herbatę. Niech będzie. Straci dla niego tylko czas, którego i tak miała aż nadto.

W zasadzie, lepiej to, niż na przykład wino. Nie, żeby żałowała trunku dla kogokolwiek. Węgry gościnną osobą była i nawet nie proszony, ale zawsze to gość.

Nawet jeśli jest nim Prusy.

Nawet jeśli jest nim, działający jej na nerwy Prusy.  
Tak, dlatego właśnie picie czegokolwiek procentowego mogło by skończyć się źle. Nawet jeśli głowę kobieta miała mocną. W niego również nie wątpiła. Lepiej jednak dmuchać na zimne.

Kawa również nie wchodzi w grę. Jakoś przywodziła złe wspomnienia. Te dobre też, a to było najboleśniejsze. Nawet po dwudziestu latach.

- To i tak hojnie z twojej strony – zakpił.

- Chyba nie muszę odprowadzać cię do drzwi? - zapytała. Pistolet przyjemnie zaciążył na pasku.

- Nie da się z tobą pożartować? - odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie.

- Tak? - zdziwiła się. - A dopiero twierdziłeś że jestem zabawna!

Wyszczerzył się.

- To co z tą herbatą?

Rozkoszny aromat herbaty rozniósł się po saloniku, kiedy Erzsébet weszła. Prusy stał przy oknie i obserwował zalaną deszczem okolicę. Wyraz twarzy miał poważny, jakby trapiła go jakaś przykra rzecz. Lekko zmrużone czerwone oczy, do tej pory jasne, teraz pociemniały od wszechogarniającej szarości.

Deszcz rytmicznie stukał w szybę. Padało tak już od jakiegoś czasu i wcale nie zapowiadało się, że przestanie. W każdym razie, nie dziś.

Błysnęło.

Ostre światło wdarło się do pomieszczenia i na ułamek sekundy przyćmiło nawet żarówkę. Twarz albinosa pozostała niewzruszona.

Podeszła do stolika.

Huknęło.

Postawiła herbatę na blacie, po czym w milczeniu podeszła do okna. Nie odwrócił się, jakby nie zauważając jej w ogóle.

Deszcz bębnił w szybę, zalewał pustą uliczkę, maltretował liście pobliskich drzew. Wdzierał się w jej umysł, z cichym szumem. Melancholia którą wlał w jej serce, sprawiła że zamiast wyrzucić nieproszonego gościa za drzwi, pozwoliła mu zostać i nawet zaparzyła mu herbaty.

Zabawne.

Ukradkiem zerknęła na niego. Wciąż wpatrywał się w dal, z poważną miną. Stojąc tak, w pełnym umundurowaniu, z wyprostowanymi plecami i powagą na twarzy, wydał się jej dziwnie pociągający. Jak nigdy do tej pory musiała przyznać przed samą sobą, że Gilbert jest przystojnym mężczyzną.

Czerwone tęczówki przeniosły się z ulicy na nią. Uśmiechnął się złośliwie, widząc, że dziewczyna go obserwuje.

Jeśli nie robi tych swoich głupich min, poprawiła się w myślach.

- Czyżbyś podziwiała moją zagilbistość?

- Herbata ci wystygnie – odrzekła odwracając wzrok w kierunku okna. - Chyba dziś nie przestanie – dodała.

Miała nadzieję, że te dziwne, nie pasujące do niej myśli nie wywołały rumieńca na twarzy. Jeśli byłaby sama, nie przeszkadzało by jej to. Jednakże, będąc w odosobnieniu, nie przyszło by jej to do głowy. Od wielu lat jej myśli nie krążyły wokół osoby Prus i tak zapewne pozostało by jeszcze przez jakiś czas. Ale nie pozostanie, bo oto po wielu latach on znów wtargnął w jej życie. Oby nie na dłużej niż dzisiejszy wieczór. Odwróciła się od okna, by chociaż na chwilę zapomnieć o deszczu.

Błysnęło.

- Nie zapowiada się, by miało przestać – powiedział całkiem poważnie, co było dziwne jak na niego. - Chociaż tak już bywa z burzami. Przychodzą nagle i równie nagle znikają.

Podeszła do stolika i sięgnęła po szklankę z herbatą. Nic nie mówiła, ale w duchu przyznała mu rację.

- Czyli co? - znów wyszczerzył się w uśmiechu – Rozumiem że zapraszasz mnie na noc?

Posłała mu spojrzenie z serii tych, które mówiły wszystko.

- Zapomnij.

Zarechotał ochryple. No tak, reakcja Węgier była do przewidzenia. Czasem odnosiła wrażenie, że on robi wszystko by doprowadzić ją do szału. Może początkowo to było zamierzone, a z czasem po prostu tak bardzo weszło mu w krew, że nawet nie planował tego?

Grzmotnęło, ale jakby nieco słabiej.

- Długo tu jesteś? - zapytała siadając na kanapie. Mógł zrozumieć pytanie w dwojaki sposób.

Spojrzał w jej kierunku.

- Tu, w sensie twojego mieszkania, czy też miasta? - zapytał.

- Oba. - odrzekła, grzejąc dłonie o gorącą szklankę.

Ponownie spojrzał w okno.

- Przyjechałem dziś po południu – odpowiedział.

- Do Budapesztu, czy do mieszkania?

- Oba – uśmiechnął się.

Nie odpowiedziała.

Reasumując, zaraz po przybyciu do Budapesztu odnalazł jej mieszkanie i czekał. Dlaczego? Powiedzieć nie chciał.

Erzsébet szczerze wątpiła, by powodem była troska o nią. Na to było o dwadzieścia lat za późno. Z Berlina do Budapesztu była długa droga i nawet jeśli mówimy o lubiącym wszczynać awantury Gilbercie, to nie chciało jej się wierzyć, że przyjechał tu specjalnie po to by ją podenerwować. Masochistą chyba nie był, a przynajmniej Erzsébet nie znała go od tej strony. Pełne umundurowanie również wydało jej się podejrzane.

Owszem, napięcie w Europie rosło i kobieta nie miała wątpliwości, że zakończy się to wojną.

- Dowiem się w końcu co cię do mnie sprowadza?

Podszedł do stolika.

- Bo jakoś nie wierzę, że przyjechałeś tu tylko po to by poplotkować przy herbatce.

Roześmiał się.

- A jeśli powiem, że tylko po to? - zapytał siadając w fotelu, naprzeciwko Erzsébet.

- W pełnym umundurowaniu? - upiła trochę herbaty. Była gorąca.

- Najlepiej mi w mundurze, prawda? - uśmiechnął się.

Westchnęła ciężko.

- Mam coś dla ciebie – powiedział nagle. Spojrzała na niego badawczo.

- Od Ludwiga. - dodał po chwili i sięgnął do wewnętrznej kieszeni marynarki.

- A więc to oficjalna wizyta? - zapytała.

- Pół. - odrzekł kładąc na stoliku kopertę. - Oficjalna byłaby, gdyby sam Ludwig się tu pofatygował.

Przesunął kopertę w jej stronę.

- Stety, niestety, nie miał czasu. - Dodał.

Sięgnęła po kopertę. Zastanawiała się, co takiego mógł chcieć Niemcy, że przesyłał jej wiadomość przez swojego brata? Przecież zazwyczaj dzwonił...

Wszystko to bardzo jej się nie podobało. Miała złe przeczucia. Rozerwała kopertę i wyciągnęła złożoną na trzy kartkę.

Spojrzała pytająco na Prusy. On tylko siedział, uśmiechając się złośliwie.

- List? - Zapytała.

Nie odpowiedział, tylko powoli sączył herbatę.

Rozłożyła kartkę i zagłębiła się w lekturze. List pisany ręcznie, czarnym tuszem, na grubym papierze. Równe, starannie stawiane literki jasno mówiły czego Niemcy oczekuje od Węgier.

A raczej czego oczekuje Rzesza Niemiecka, jak teraz zwykli się nazywać.

Zacisnęła ręce na liście.

Oni chyba żartują! Nie mogą tego zrobić! To absurdalne, podłe, nie ludzkie! Nie mogą...

Mogą. Mogą i w tym tkwił cały problem. Nikt im nie zabroni. Nikt się nie sprzeciwi. Ona też nie.

I oni o tym wiedzą. Dlatego Prusy pojawił się w jej domu.

- Wy... - zaczęła – Chyba sobie kpicie!

Ostatnie słowo niemal wykrzyczała. List zgniotła w dłoniach, wraz z kopertą.

Prusy rozsiadł się wygodniej, popijając gorącą herbatę. Milczał, uśmiechając się z zadowoleniem.

- Nie możecie... - urwała widząc w jego oczach rozbawienie.

- Możemy – odpowiedział.

Wiedziała, że ma racje ale jednocześnie okropnie ją to irytowało.

- Możemy – powtórzył, po czym wstał i odstawił pustą szklankę na blat. Okrążył stolik, podchodząc do kanapy na której siedziała Erzsébet. Spoglądał na nią z góry, wzrokiem pewnym siebie.

- A wiesz dlaczego? - uśmiechnął się krzywo.

Nie odpowiedziała. Zacisnęła dłonie na liście, odwracając wzrok.

Pochylił się, tak że jego twarz znalazła się na wysokości jej.

- Bo nikt nam nie zabroni – wyszeptał wprost do jej ucha – a na pewno nie ty.

Zerwała się z miejsca. Obrzuciła go gniewnym wzrokiem, nie wiedząc jak odpowiedzieć. W końcu cisnęła w niego listem, a raczej tym co z niego zostało.

- Zapomnijcie! - niemal krzyknęła – Może i nie mogę was powstrzymać, ale jednocześnie nie muszę wam pomagać.

Spudłowała, jednakże słowa które wypowiedziała, musiały do niego trafić, bo uśmiech znikł z jego twarzy.

- Tak ci na nim zależy? - zapytał cicho – Na takim...

- To przyjaciel... - przerwała mu – Ale ty chyba nie wiesz co to oznacza to słowo.

Milczał.

Teraz żałowała, że odłożyła broń do sypialni, ale i jednocześnie dziękowała Bogu. Nie ufała sobie.

Wytrącona z równowagi, zrobiła by mu krzywdę a to sprowadziło by na jej ludzi odwet Rzeszy.

Kraju który ostatnio rósł w siłę, a teraz zamierzał najechać na Polskę. Mało tego! Planowali przejść przez jej tereny!

- Węgry nie wyrażają zgody na przemarsz wojsk Rzeszy. - Rzekła poważnym tonem, który nigdy nie wróżył nic dobrego. - Taka jest oficjalna odpowiedź. Możesz przekazać to Ludwigowi.

- Zastanów się dobrze – odrzekł. - Jestem pewien, że po przeanalizowaniu tego, zmienisz zdanie.

- Może ciężko będzie ci w to uwierzyć, ale przemyślałam wszystko. - Powiedziała.

Przeszła przez pokój. Do okna.

Deszcz wciąż zacinał. Gdzieś w oddali błysnął piorun, a światło na ułamek sekundy wdarło się do skromnego saloniku w niedużej kamienicy.

Po chwili hukneło.

Usłyszała jak do niej podchodzi. Nie odwróciła się, nie chciała go widzieć. Gdyby mogła, a bardzo ją korciło, wyrzuciła by go z mieszkania.

Przez okno.

Poczuła jego dłonie na swoich ramionach. W szybie dostrzegła ich odbicie.

Ona, brązowowłosa kobieta w eleganckiej, dobrze dopasowanej sukience. On, wyższy od niej o głowę, jasnowłosy mężczyzna, w mundurze.

Dla osoby niewtajemniczonej mogli by wyglądać jak para kochanków. Zwłaszcza teraz.

- Nie dotykaj mnie. - strąciła jego dłonie i odsunęła się. - Zdania nie zmienię! Jeśli to wszystko, proszę odejdź.

Nie ruszył się z miejsca, nie powiedział nic, tylko mierzył ją czerwonymi niczym krew, oczami. Odpowiedziała równie stanowczym spojrzeniem.

-Dlaczego? - zapytał cicho, tak,że ledwo go usłyszała. O tym, że cokolwiek powiedział, widziała po ruchu jego ust. - Dlaczego? - Powtórzył pytanie nieco głośniej. Zrobił krok w jej kierunku i złapał ją za ramiona – DLACZEGO POMAGASZ TEMU GŁUPKOWI?!

Wystraszyła się.

Szarpnęła, ale uścisk był mocny. Czerwone oczy zmrużyły się gniewnie.

- ODPOWIEDZ!

- Puść mnie! - krzyknęła. Nie posłuchał. Szarpnęła mocniej, uwalniając się z uścisku.

Błysnęło.

Głośne plaśnięcie towarzyszyło temu zjawisku. Prusy przez chwilę stał oniemiały. Z odwróconą twarzą. Wpatrywał się gdzieś w kąt pomieszczenia. Jakby nie mógł uwierzyć, że został spoliczkowany.

Erzsébet stała z ręką wyciągniętą przed siebie, która zastygła w bezruchu po zadaniu ciosu.

- Prosiłam. Byś. Mnie. Nie. Dotykał! - wysapała, jakby uderzenie wymagało od niej olbrzymiej ilości energii.

Opuściła rękę.

Dotknął policzka, na którym zakwitł czerwony ślad.

Musiało zaboleć.

Zarówno ciało jak i duma.

Pełne gniewu, czerwone tęczówki zatrzymały się na jej twarzy. Odpowiedziała mu równie gniewnym spojrzeniem zielonych, niczym wiosenna trawa, oczu. Zwrócił ku niej twarz, prostując się. Milczeli, mierząc się wzrokiem, pełnym gniewu, urazy ale i zawodu.

Erzsébet była pewna, że wyprowadzony z równowagi Gilbert odda jej, jak to było przed laty, kiedy jeszcze byli dziećmi. Tylko, że wówczas niemal każde spotkanie kończyło się bójką, bez większych politycznych konsekwencji. Teraz nie uniknęli by tego. Wiedziała to. Widziała w jego oczach.

- Jeszcze się pytasz? - powiedziała odpowiadając na zadane wcześniej pytanie – Nie rozumiesz, że honor mi nie pozwala się na to zgodzić?

Milczał, wpatrując się w nią z uwagą.

Ponownie błysnęło.

Zacisnął pięści, jakby powstrzymując gniew. Jeśli rozkaz brzmiał, by ją przekonał, nie wykona go.

Wyprostowała się, aby zrozumiał z jak dumną kobietą ma do czynienia. Na wypadek, gdyby po tych wszystkich latach, to jeszcze do niego nie dotarło.

Huknęło.

Prusy odwrócił się w stronę fotela, zabrał z niego swoją czapkę i ubrał ją. Węgry nie drgnęła nawet o milimetr, wiedziała jednak, że wygrała.

- Przekażę Ludwigowi – Powiedział, po czym ruszył w kierunku drzwi.

Poszła za nim.

Zatrzymał się na korytarzu, jakby jeszcze chciał coś powiedzieć. Spojrzał na nią.

Przystanęła.

- Do zobaczenia – rzucił, odwracając się.

Erzsébet poczuła dziwny ból w klatce piersiowej. Coś jakby żal, że pierwsze spotkanie po tylu latach odbyło się w takich a nie innych warunkach. Nie przyjechał by tu, gdyby nie rozkaz.

Więc tyle znaczyła ta cała ich dziwna przyjaźń? A może po prostu Węgry znów źle zrozumiała czyjeś intencje?

Zrobiło jej się przykro z tego powodu. Poczuła się jak zwykła, głupia i naiwna dziewczynka z tych wszystkich głupich książek, które czytała w domu Rodericha.

- Tak – mimo wszystko uśmiechnęła się. - Do zobaczenia.

Otworzył drzwi. Chłodne powietrze wpłynęło do mieszkania, w niemal magiczny sposób otrzeźwiając jej umysł z nieprzyjemnych myśli. Podeszła bliżej, by zamknąć za nim.

Nagle odwrócił się. Złapał jej twarz, w swoje dłonie i pocałował.

Niespodziewanie, zachłannie, desperacko i krótko. Oniemiała, nie mogąc zdecydować się co robić. Może kiedyś za taki wybryk powybijałaby mu wszystkie zęby... albo i nie. Nie miała pojęcia, czy wstyd nie wziął by nad nią górę i nie schowała by się w najciemniejszej komnacie.

Zacisnęła ręce na jego mundurze i odwzajemniła pocałunek. Ledwo to zrobiła, on oderwał się od niej jak poparzony i bez słowa znikł na ciemnej klatce schodowej. Erzsébet stała przez chwilę, wpatrując się w mrok.

To nie pierwszy raz kiedy się całowali, jednak nigdy nie było w tym tyle sprzecznych ze sobą emocji. Tak słodkiego, ale zarówno gorzkiego pocałunki nie przeżyła nigdy. A przecież nie jedno stulecie miała za sobą.

Głucha cisza zaskoczyła ją. Świadomość jej uderzyła równie mocno, jak gwałtowny huk. Wyrwana z zamyślenia, zamknęła drzwi i przekręciła klucz.

Zgrzytnął zamek, zaskrzypiała zasuwa, zadzwonił łańcuch. Oparła się o drzwi i odetchnęła z ulgą. Burza minęła, jednakże ciemne chmury dopiero zbierały się nad jej głową.


End file.
